Fate's Surprises
by Vampire-Lover-04
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has been living a lie. Her parents, her mortality, her clumsiness. Everything has been a lie. Edward Masen believes that he has fallen for a clumsy human with brown eyes. Full summary inside. R
1. The Beginning

Isabella Marie Swan has been living a lie. Her parents, her mortality, her clumsiness. Everything has been a lie. Edward Masen believes that he has fallen for a clumsy human with brown eyes. There are so many secrets that have never been revealed until one day.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Isabella's Point Of View

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 17 years old. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington and I have lived here my whole life. My mother, Renee, was a stay at home mom until I turned five. She then became a clothing designer. My father, Charlie, is the Chief of Police. I was best friends with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber. We grew up together.

"Isa, come one." Jessica's voice traveled up the stairs and into my huge bedroom while taking me out of my trance.

"Yes, Izzy. We want to go shopping." Angela had said. I sighed and walked down the wooden steps. My heels click-clacked against the brown, wooden floor. I looked down. Jessica had picked my clothes out. She, of course, used my mother's clothing line.

"I don't want to wear the skirt. Plus, we're going shopping _after_ school." I replied with my bored voice on.

"So…I heard we are having new students. Edward Masen. His dad is a doctor. His mom is a house designer." Lauren had said. She was always the one who snooped in the gossip.

I shrugged my shoulder and we headed to our cars. I had a blue Jaguar. I was the only one in town that had a nice car. The girls headed to their own cars. We drove to school with myself in the lead. Our spots were not filled so we parked there.

A gray Volvo parked next to me. I smirked and climbed out the car. The owner of the car was handsome when I saw his face. He turned and smirked at me while 3 other people climbed out. There was 2 blondes, a muscle man, and a pixie-like girl. I walked to my locker while I saw them walking to the office. Jessica's fingers were snapping in front of my face.

"Isa, you keep going in a distant world." Jessica had said.

"Sorry, Jess. I was just thinking about the new kid." I said. She smiled.

"Hot right?" I nodded in agreement when I heard a locker open to the right of me. That locker wasn't occupied after Tyler had left. He was a guy who had a huge crush on me. "Anyway, I heard those girls were trying out for cheerleading." She said. I sighed.

"Jess, don't start, please." I grumbled. "I've held captain since I was 15 years old. We are going to be fine." I said.

"Well, there is a dance coming up. Just to celebrate fall. You have a date?" She asked me.

I clenched my teeth while I remembered that. I shook my flowing, brown hair. Jess looked in my brown eyes and smiled.

"We're going to find you one." She said. I turned and closed my locker door to see the new kid standing next to it. I blushed slightly knowing that he heard our conversation. Jess walked off smiling and giggling. Ugh! She was going to set me up on another date. I turned to the new kid.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. My friends call me Isa or Izzy. What's your name?" I had asked nicely. The boy turned to me and I saw his emerald green eyes.

"I'm Edward Masen." He said. Edward's voice was velvety. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier when I was talking to my friend. You have the same locker as this boy who had a huge crush on me." I said trying to change the subject.

"Wow. Well, do you know where Mr. Banner's class is? I have to get to homeroom." He said. I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. May I look at your class schedule?" I asked. He nodded his head and handed me his schedule. I looked at his messy bronze hair as his hand ran through it. I wish I could do that. _Snap out of it, Izzy. He is a new student. Don't start thinking like that. _I told myself. Edward had all the same classes as me. All the empty seats were next to me. Wow. Was this fate?

"So?" He asked getting impatient. His voice brought me mind from my thoughts.

"You have the same classes as me." I said putting my hair down to hide my tomato red cheeks. I felt shocks run through me as Edward's hands scooted my hair behind my ear. I sighed in contentment and grabbed his hand. I was about to let go when he interlocked our fingers. It was like electric shocks were sent through me where our skin connected. Did he feel that, too?

Edward's Point Of View

Alice came in my room and jumped on my bed. This was her way of waking me up.

"Come on, Eddie. We have to get to school." She said in a outside voice. I opened my eyes and sat up. Alice had clothing ready for me at the end of my bed.

Mary-Alice Brandon Masen was my annoying twin. She always had messed with me. I was older than Alice by 30 seconds. My mother, Elizabeth, and my father, Edward Senior, couldn't decide on Mary or Alice so they named her both.

"Get out, Ali." I said. She climbed off my bed and ran out the room. I changed into my clothes and walked down the stairs after finishing the regular morning routine. I grabbed a breakfast bar and climbed in my car with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Emmett McCarty was my best friend and he was dating Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale was a blond girl who thought she was the queen. But, she was still my friend and she never put up with anyone's crap. Alice was dating Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was my other best friend. He was a lanky blond who always knew had to make you feel any emotion. We rode in my gray Volvo, Pearl.

I parked next to a blue Jaguar and the most beautiful girl in the world stepped out. She turned as soon as she saw me and smiled. I climbed out and smirked at her.

Her brown hair flowed down to mid-back. She had curves in all the right places and was wearing an amazing outfit. She had a white skirt that ended mid-thigh with a black button-up shirt. She had on heels that were about 4-5 inches high. As she walked, her hips swayed slightly.

"Now, that girl has style. Is she wearing Renee? Oh my god! That is the new clothing line, Hot Summer. Those haven't even came out yet." Alice said as we walked to the main office. Alice went in and got our schedules still gawking over my girl's style. Wait, _my_? I must've had a mistake. I walked over to my locker to hear the girl talking with another girl.

"Isa, you keep going in a distant world." A girl with brown hair but was a little shorter than the first had said.

"Sorry, Jess. I was just thinking about the new kid." That girl, Isa, said. The other one, Jess, smiled.

"Hot right?" Isa nodded in agreement when I opened the locker on the right to her. "Anyway, I heard those girls were trying out for cheerleading." She said. Isa sighed. What was wrong with Ali and Rose to try out? I put my books in and took my time grabbing my things.

"Jess, don't start, please." Isa grumbled. "I've held captain since I was 15 years old. We are going to be fine." So, she cheerleads? I guess it is a good thing I play football.

"Well, there is a dance coming up. Just to celebrate fall. You have a date?" Jess asked Isa.

I could her teeth clenching together. Brown, wavy hair flowed to a fro in my path.

"We're going to find you one." Jess said. I heard a locker door close and I watched as one of the girls ran off giggling. The goddess in front of me blushed slightly. I guess she knew I was listening.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. My friends call me Isa or Izzy. What's your name?" Isabella had asked nicely. I turned and looked into those milk chocolate, brown eyes that belonged to her

"I'm Edward Masen." I said.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier when I was talking to my friend. You have the same locker as this boy who had a huge crush on me." Isabella said trying to change the subject.

"Wow. Well, do you know where Mr. Banner's class is? I have to get to homeroom." I questioned going along with that.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. May I look at your class schedule?" She asked. I nodded my head and handed her my schedule.

"So?" I asked sounding impatient. Isabella jumped slightly.

"You have the same classes as me." She said putting my hair down to hide her face. I felt shocks run through me as my hands reached out and scooted her hair behind her ear. Her face was completely blushed with red. Isabella sighed in contentment and grabbed my hand. She was about to let go but I didn't want her to. I didn't want to let go so quickly I interlocked our fingers making sure she couldn't. It was like electric shocks were sent through me where our skin connected. Did she feel that, too?


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2

Secrets

Isabella's Point Of View

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to our classes. I got glares from the girls and he got glares from the boys.

"Izzy got a boyfriend!" Angela screeched. I cover my ears. Wow that girl can scream.

"Angela. Stop screaming please." I said. She blushed and covered her face. When Angela recovered from her embarrassment she smiled.

"Sorry, Izzy. But, you've never had a boyfriend before. Jake likes you but you don't like him. Tyler has a crush on you but you deny him. Mike has tried so many times but you were 'busy'. Let a girl be happy." Angela said. I shook my head at her.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Angela." I replied her smile turned into a frown until she saw our hands.

"So, what's that your holding then?" Angela always knew a way around things. Luckily, I was able to hold her back.

"I grabbed his hand and he interlocked our fingers before I was able to get out of the hold." I said. She smirked.

"Izzy, you are a cheerleading, track running, ice skating, gymnastic flipping girl. You have enough strength to push him back. So, what is the excuse, now?" She did have a point. Ugh!

"Well, um…" I had nothing to say. My face hit deep red with blush.

"Oh for the love of Pete. Just give in for once, Izzy. You like him that is why you didn't. Jake, Mike, and Tyler grabbed your hand before and you knocked them down. You like him, Izzy. Oh, you surely do." She said. This girl knows me inside and out. Ugh!

"Fine. I admit it. I like him." I said. Everyone in the school gasped. I could here the whispers now.

"Isabella Swan likes the new kid." "Oh my god! She actually likes someone." "What does he have that I don't?" "I dislike that boy already." "Wow. I never believed I would see this day come." "Edward Masen is going to ask her out." "Why her and why him?"

"Angela, I need to talk to you after school." I growled. She smiled and skipped of singing, "I got Izzy. She likes a boy. I got Izzy." I turned towards Edward who looked shocked. "If you don't want to hang out anymore I understand. I me-" He cut me off.

"It's okay. A lot of girls like me. I actually like you, too." He said. Oh no! Bad move buddy boy. More whispers began starring up.

"They are totally going out." "What does she have that I don't?" "He likes her back?" "Time to hurt someone."

"Um…I have to go." I said and grabbed my bag. The rest of the week I was able to avoid him. We had to sit next to each other but I couldn't start with him. Edward attempted to talk to me but I never did reply. I feel so stupid because I like him a lot. But, my mom and dad dated in high school and look at them now. Divorced. I don't want that happening to me. Especially, if I have a child. Ugh!

"Izzy, did you see Tanya today. I thought I saw her and Edward making out." Jess said. I sighed. He was his own person. He could do what he wants. Even if it means making out with that girl. Oh, who was I kidding? I really liked him but I have to play it cool.

"So, Jess, he is just a boy. Tanya can have him if she wants because I'm not ending up like my parents." I said. I heard a rush of feet before I saw the person. Alice and Edward were walking towards me.

"Izzy, I think it is time to go to cheer practice. I'll meet you there." Jess said and then she ran off.

"No, Jess, I think they would understand if both of us were-" I said but she was gone and out of sight. I turned around to see Alice and Edward almost to me. Oh brother!

"Isabella, can we talk?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe later. I have to get to practice." I said. Alice shook her head.

"Well, Jess should have it under control. Plus, this is serious." Alice said. I saw Tanya and Tanya saw me. She glared.

"Hey, Tanya. Try-outs are happening again next week. I would like to talk to you about your routine." I said. She walked towards me. Alice held a hand up.

"She'll talk to you later, Tanya. Isabella is busy right now." Alice said. Tanya walked away.

"Okay, fine. We can talk." I said.

"Isabella-" I cut her off.

"Please, quiet calling me Isabella. I feel so old." I said. She nodded.

"Bella, why did you stop hanging around us? Do we embarrass you?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at Edward before paying attention back to Alice.

"Look. Edward is close to all of you guys. I like Edward. He likes me, I think. Anyway, my mom and dad dated in high school. A year after they got out, she got pregnant. When she had me they were happily in love. Then, my mom and father broke apart. My mother left my father and I. I don't want that happening to me. I don't want to be divorced with a child when I grow up." I replied. Alice looked shocked.

"You really think that will happen to you?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"More than likely. It happens to a lot of people in Forks." I said. "They get married, have a child, and the wife wants to get out of this town but the husband says no. They get a divorce and here it is now." I replied. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, wherever you go then I will go." Edward whispered. I looked at him in his eyes and bit my lip.

"I'll give it a shot. But, one thing and I'm done." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I seriously have to get to practice." I said. He nodded and I ran to the fields. When I reached there I saw Jess.

"She made it out alive." Jess praised. I smiled at her and mouthed, "Thanks." She looked confused but just shrugged it off.

"So, how is the routine coming along?" I asked her.

"It's okay. But, are you okay, Izzy?" She asked. I nodded my head with pure satisfaction. If only she knew. "Anyways, we moved up the try-outs date. It is going to be tomorrow." She said.

"Cool! Then, afterwards we can watch the football try-outs to see what nerds and hotties are trying out!" I said. Jess nodded in agreement.

"Abs!" We said together. I turned towards the team.

"The try-outs are tomorrow so we need to step our game up." I yelled. Practice went the usual way. I would yell at the girls until they got it correct. When I got home I was still smiling. I saw Phil and my father watching the game. They were friends. But, my dad still loved my mom and Phil said it was okay. She is an amazing woman.

"Did you have a good day, Isa?" My father asked me. I turned towards him. He saw my smile and smiled but wider than me. "Renee, time to talk!" He yelled. My mom was here? Oh my god! I guess that is why Phil was here.

"Charlie, I am not going to-" She stopped when she saw me. "Oh my god, Izzy. You met a boy!" She exclaimed. I nodded. My dad's smile faltered a little bit.

"Isabella, you know the rules. Approval first." He said. My mother waved her hands at him as in saying, "Oh shut it."

"Talk! Spill!" She encouraged. "But hurry. I'm having this boy named Edward come over. I met him today because I was going to surprise you at school." She said. I sighed happily.

"Mom, he is the boy!" I exclaimed. She smiled and turned towards Charlie.

"See, I know my baby girl." She said and turned back towards me. "Trying to tell me that I didn't know your interest. Well, what happened today?" She asked. Uh oh! The doorbell rang. Saved by the bell.

"I'll get it." I said. I opened the door to see Edward and his crew. I smiled up at him. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He said and hugged me. I embraced him back while blushing. My mom saw and looked like she was about to cry. I pulled away unwillingly.

"Hi. I'm Renee." My mom said. Edward smiled.

"Edward Masen. And, this is Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy, and Rosalie Hale." He introduced them to my mother. Alice winked at me. I sighed.

"Well, I'm Charlie Swan and-" I cut him off.

"We already know, Daddy. You have a gun. Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. He shook his head.

"I was going to say this is Phil Dwyer." Daddy said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No you weren't." I replied. He shrugged.

"She knows me too well." He said. I smiled. "I'm going to be in the kitchen, Isa. You know the rules." He said. I whined.

"But Daddy. We have guest and mommy is here." I whined. He shrugged.

"That is not fair, Charlie." My mom whined. He sighed.

"Fine! But, only this once." He replied. I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand before giving him the tour of the house. My mom gave the rest of them the tour. When we got to my bedroom I covered his eyes.

"No looking." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my hands and pulled over his shoulder.

"I believe I can." He replied walking backwards. We fell onto my bed and I crawled on top if him. I was laughing when my father looked into the bedroom.

"Isabella." He yelled. I rolled over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. We were just playing around. That was it." Edward said. I looked at him and smirked. My dad did, too.

"Well, my daddy likes to play around. As long as we weren't doing anything." I said and winked at him. My dad smiled and walked off.

"Isa, your mom is staying in the room next to the bathroom. Be respectful and share." He said. I smirked again.

"Your talking to yourself because we traded bedrooms a while ago." I said. I had the bedroom with the bathroom. My dad was tired of the girl stuff in it when we had visitors so we switched bedrooms. Now, I have my personal bathroom. I heard my dad groan. Ha! I looked at Edward.

"Your dad treats you like you guys are buddies." He said. I nodded.

"So does my mom. They think of me as their little surprise. They also think of me as an adult now." I said. He smiled.

"Well, adults get to do adult things." He said. I shook my head.

"And, adult things also have consequences." I said and got up. "Come on. My mom thinks we're doing a little bit more than just talking." I said. He smiled. I shook my head and walked down the steps. Edward followed me.

"Did you have fun in her bedroom?" Renee asked. I slapped her arm playfully.

"We didn't do anything. Are they staying for dinner?" I asked. She nodded. One interesting dinner this will be.

"Hey, Izzy. I think it is time to tell you. Charlie. Get down here. Now!" My mother yelled at me. Time to tell me what?


End file.
